


no sweater’s too big

by birdcagedlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Christmas, Barely any smut, Christmas AU, Fluff, I wrote this in 2013 so, Louis' parents and siblings included, M/M, Might be terrible idk, hints of ziam, larry - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcagedlourry/pseuds/birdcagedlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas AU where Harry works at a bakery/coffee shop and he lives with his boyfriend, of three years, Louis. The holidays are coming soon, and the two boys have a lot in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sweater’s too big

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this in 2013. I just thought I'd leave it here since I kind of liked it back then.

Louis sat beside the lit fireplace, gazing out the foggy window. It was near winter, Louis’s favourite season; not just because of the beautiful white snow and the glistening Christmas lights, but the sweaters. Harry’s sweaters in particular. They felt warmer and comfier, bigger, Harry’s smell looped through the knitted threads. Just the thought of it brought a smile to the older boy’s face, to be wrapped in Harry’s love all season long.

 

“Lou?” Louis smiled at the deep voice, jumping off the couch and racing to the front door where Harry stood, his nose red like Rudolph’s and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Louis jumped into Harry’s arms, smiling wide.

 

“Hello!” Louis greeted, grinning wide at Harry. “Work already done?” He asked.

 

“Mhm. Sorry I’m a bit late, the roads are getting icy.” Harry apologised lightly before smirking. “Wearing my jumper, yeah?” He chuckled as Louis’s cheeks flushed.

 

“I-It’s warm.” Louis mumbled gently with a smile, letting go of him and letting the taller boy remove his jacket and other articles of clothing for the weather. “I have tea ready, its been ready for a while so.. I hope it’s still warm.”

 

Harry only smiled, looking down at Louis. “That’s fine, Babe.” He hummed, placing light kiss on his lips.

 

~~~

 

Louis heard the blare of Harry’s alarm clock the next morning, wishing that the holiday’s would come sooner. Louis whined as Harry started to move. He reached around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. “Don’t leave.”

 

“I have too, Babe, I can’t be late for work.” Harry chuckled softly. “I’ll bring sweets home from the bakery.” Harry added raspily, removing Louis’s hands from his waist gently.

 

Louis only whined again, curling into a ball. “No.” He mewled as Harry walked to the bathroom to get ready. He could hear the shower turn on making him groan and curl up more hoping that maybe Harry would come back and cuddle.

 

He had eventually fallen asleep again to the quiet singing of Harry’s voice from the shower. He’d came back after, dressing and kissing Louis’ cheek goodbye. “I’ll be back later, Boo.” Harry whispered into his ear, smiling as he grabbed his coat, scarf and boots.

 

~~~

 

“Harry?” Louis opened his eyes sleepily, feeling around for his lover. “Work, forgot…” He mumbled to himself. He sighed, hopping out of the bed. “Ten already?” Louis yawned, pulling on his glasses as he looked to the clock. He moved to the closet slowly, throwing on one of Harry’s oversized Christmas jumpers that fell to is mid thighs. He didn’t bother for pants and skipped to the window gleefully, smiling wide as snowflakes were falling to the ground.

 

Louis sighed contently, a lazy smile still on his face. He hummed to himself, swaying his hips, finding himself already making tea. It was finally December, making Louis all the happier than he could have been these past few days. Everything had just seemed to have gone right.

 

Louis strolled to the fireplace, flicking on the fake electric flame that kept the house just as warm as any other fireplace. Harry always insisted that it was easier and the flame didn’t look any different and Louis simply agreed.

Once he sat down, criss cross on the couch, sipping the tea; hums of Christmas songs falling from his lips quietly. The cuppa was soon empty, leaving Louis to cuddle up into the jumper. He buried his face in the fabric, breathing in Harry’s sweet scent. A lazy smile lay plastered on his face as he relaxed against the soft cushions of the couch.  _How could this be any better?_  Louis thought to himself.

 

~~~

 

As promised, Harry came home later that day with sweets from the bakery. Louis couldn’t help but gaze into his eyes as he sipped his yet another cup of tea. He could tell Harry was smirking behind his own mug. “Wearing my jumper again?” Was Harry’s remark, making Louis roll his eyes dramatically, bringing the cup to his lips again. “Every holiday Haz, _you should know_.” Louis remarked back, gulping down the rest of the bitter, hot taste of the tea.

 

~~~

 

Before Louis even knew it himself, he was sitting on the couch with his tea, wrapped in Harry’s big cream sweater on a cold December twentieth. The month had went fast and Harry was finally off work for the holidays today.

 

The Doncaster boy was possibly happier than Harry was, the positivity growing everyday that he knew he’d be able to spend those two whole weeks twenty four-seven with him.

 

He turned his gaze to the window, watching as the snow fell heavily, covering the streets. _Maybe he’d go sledding?_ Louis chuckled to himself and sipped more of his tea. it was only eleven in the morning, but the day felt like it was dragging on forever. He just wanted to be with his Harry, snuggled against the fire, humming  _stupid_  Christmas songs.

 

He sighed as he got up, letting the jumper sleeves flow over his hands. He knew Harry would bring home sweets from the bakery again so making cookies wasn’t an option. He had already bought gift wrapped presents for his family and Harry and if he did any more shopping he’d end up having to buy a new wardrobe for himself as well. Then what could he do to make the day go possibly faster?

 

Louis sighed once again, not even noticing that he was pacing around now. Maybe he’d go out and visit one of the boys- but then again they were coming on the twenty forth, for his birthday, and that was soon. He plopped down on the couch again before he got an idea.

 

The thought made him giggle with joy and he was quick to dial up Niall. After all, the blonde was better at writing songs than him.

 

“Hey- yeah it’s me, Nialler.” Louis chuckled as he heard Niall’s excited voice over the phone.

 

“I haven’t talked to you in forever!” Niall shouted with exaggeration.

 

Louis continued to talk to him, almost the whole day. By the time it was around four and Harry was due home any minute he had about two pages of what he and Niall called a _masterpiece_.

 

Louis hung up after he had said goodbye, smiling at the papers full of lyrics in his neatest handwriting. He rolled them up, grabbing a rubber band to keep it closed. Tucking it away in his drawer under his briefs, he was sure no one would find it, _unless of course Harry needed to borrow his briefs_. Louis decided it’d be okay; besides, Harry always liked his own tight underwear much less than Louis’s looser ones.

 

~~~

 

Louis was beginning to get worried, it was around six and Harry still hadn’t come home. He played with the loose threads on the jumper as he waited and waited. Though it was hard not to not think of the worst, he managed to keep himself somewhat calm. Harry was bound to text back soon after he had sent him over fifteen messages.

 

Another message sent and he waited more, looking at the clock frantically as he bit his nails to the nub.

 

His wait was soon over as the door flew open just five minutes later, a cheeky grin plastered on Harry’s face as he pulled in a large un-decorated Christmas tree.

 

“Hello!” Harry greeted as he grinned wider if possible, feeling Louis wrap around him immediately.

 

“I was so worried!” Louis cried out, looking up at him with concern in his eyes. “I texted you like a hundred times and you didn’t answer!”

 

Harry dropped the tree and pulled him into a proper hug. “Aw, Boobear, It’s okay. I just wanted it to be a surprise. I had to find the perfect tree and it took a lot of time and then I couldn’t work the chainsaw that the renter gave me and then I nearly cut off- All that matters is that I’m here.” Harry finished quickly and smiled, pecking his lips gently.

 

“Chainsaw? Who gave you a chainsaw, you’re too clumsy to even hold a cuppa.” Louis started laughing, happy that Harry was okay. Everything was still going okay and that’s all that Louis wished.

 

Harry shook his head and smiled wide. “Put a pot on, Love. I’ll get the tree in and the sweets. They gave me a box full for my two weeks off.” He explained and resumed to hauling the tree into the living room.

 

It was only a matter of time before the two sat drinking Yorkshire tea and sharing gingerbread men out of the box of treats. The fire was low and the room was quiet except for Louis’s soft hum of Jingle Bell Rock. Soon Harry was humming along, cuddling Louis in his arms.

 

It was only ten when they started decorating the just-right size tree. Giggles and smiles filled the room as well as Christmas music ringing from Louis laptop.

 

“Looks like I’ll be putting on the star again.” Harry smirked as Louis was wrapping lights around the base of the pine.

 

“I’m sorry, Harold, but I wouldn’t quite like being on top of a tree for almost three weeks.” Louis said back with a quirked smile. Harry burst into giggles, grinning wide at him and all Louis could think was how damn whipped Harry was over him. Though it was cute and he’d have to admit he was whipped too somewhat, just not as much as Harry was by any chance.

 

They both continued decorating the tree pretty until they were satisfied and it was finally ready for the golden star on top. Louis grabbed it from the bin of decorations, reaching to place it on top with some struggle. He raised himself on his tippy toes, but still couldn’t reach and was completely unaware of Harry behind him. The taller boy placed his hands around Louis’s waist, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck once before lifting him up with ease. A wide smile appeared on Louis’s face, finally placing it on top of the tree.

 

“It’s Beautiful, Haz.” Louis smiled wider, and leaned against Harry who had already set him down.

 

“Yeah? I think so, too.” Harry whispered, resting his head against Louis’s as he stared at the decorated tree’s glistening lights. “Not as beautiful as you though…” He whispered, kissing the shell of Louis’s ear lovingly.

 

Louis turned in his arms, smiling wide at him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Harry smiled before ducking his head down, eyes closed as he captured Louis’s lips softly.

 

Louis reacted smoothly, letting his eyes shut as their lips danced together slowly under the Christmas tree’s light.

 

~~~

 

The two had gone to bed late after that night, the sheets draped over their naked bodies and tangled limbs. Louis stayed cuddled against his bare chest, hands balled into fists. Somehow he had managed to pull Harry’s jumper back on, even after their tiresome events. It made him feel extra safe, having the jumper on him as well as Harry holding him.

 

They didn’t wake up until noon, even after that they were still laying in the bed lazily, just enjoying their alone time while they had it still.

 

“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked in a soft voice, his fingers tracing over the tattoos on Harry’s chest.

 

Harry responded with a slight shrug, his eyes still half closed. “Let’s just relax, yeah?” Harry suggested quietly, running his over Louis’s back.

 

Louis nods, moving his hand away to curl up against him, his head rested against Harry’s chest.

 

And that’s all they did. Louis got up once to make tea and Harry went for a quick shower. But they stayed in bed for the most part, drinking from their cups and talking as they cuddled. Because it was good to catch up after all, right? Harry had been so busy before the holidays and it had been a long time since they had a few days just _alone_.

 

~~~

 

It was the twenty-second and the first few presents appeared under the tree. Ones to Liam, Niall, and Zayn from both the boys. One to Louis from Harry in a small box, but none to Harry. _Yet_.

 

The time was mid-afternoon and Louis was eating a cinnamon roll for lunch while Harry went out to buy a present for his Mum and Gemma. Louis, this time knew he’d be home late since he was driving all the way to Holmes Chapel to visit for the night. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry didn’t come until the next morning, knowing Anne loved him to pieces and would beg him to stay.

 

That left Louis alone, _again_ , but he guessed it was alright. Harry hadn’t visited his family in a long while. Plus, he got to spend a whole day with him the day before and that was good enough for Louis, because he’s happy and that’s all that matters at the time, _right?_

 

~~~

 

The next day Harry was home and Louis couldn’t be more happy. It was the twenty-third and Louis was excited by the minute, his birthday was in less than twenty four hours. The boys would be over as well as Louis’s family. He had a lot to prepare and Harry was already busy with cooking for Christmas Eve. He wouldn’t let Louis see his cake though as much as Louis had begged him.

 

Harry shooed him out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him, a small smirk on his face. He knew Louis could smell the chocolate baking. Working in the bakery with women over fifty with lots of experience had really payed off. Harry, himself, had always been a pretty good cook, if he said so himself. He had prepared all sorts of cuisines and pastries for Louis’ birthday and Christmas Eve dinner.

 

A little after five in the evening, he’d sat down with Louis in living room with plates of pizza. It seemed like every year they had pizza on that specific day, seeing as Harry needed to cook for a lot of people and prepare for Louis’ birthday.

 

“So.. you excited for tomorrow, Babe?” Harry hummed as he chewed on his own pizza. “Twenty-two, huh? That’s a bit old don’t you think?” He chuckled, receiving a playful smack to his arm from Louis.

 

“Oi! shut up, I’m not that old. Besides, I’ll always be a teen and you know that.” Louis said with his mouth full. Harry patted his cheek, smiling down at the younger boy as he nodded in agreement.

 

“You excited to see your Mum?” Harry asked as he scooted closer to Louis, wrapping his free arm around him. He received a small nod from Louis as he gulped his own pizza down.

 

“Yeah, the girls will be really excited to see you.” Louis chuckled as he set down his plate on the coffee table. “I hope they like their presents. I got Lottie this new curling iron she said Mum wouldn’t get her. I got Fizzy this little doll thing that she had on her wish list for me and I got Phoebe and Daisy matching little toy things.” Louis explained, chuckling to himself. He continued talking about what he got for the boys and other things that he was excited about and Harry didn’t stop him from it. He only sat quietly, holding Louis close now that they didn’t have plates in their hands.

 

Neither of them could remember when it got so quiet and dark. The time had went so fast and it was already almost midnight. Harry could tell Louis had fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure when that happened either.

 

When the clock struck twelve, Harry’s mouth curled into a smile and he kissed Louis’ forehead. He cuddled him close to his chest, whispering a soft “Happy birthday Lou..” before he too fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Harry only woke up seven hours later, leaving Louis to sleep on the sofa. He rushed around, taking a quick shower and then he was back to cooking and prepping for the day. After what seemed like a short time to Harry, Zayn and Liam arrived through the door with presents and Happy Birthday’s for Louis, who had woken up sometime after Harry. Niall had soon tagged along, arriving at around eleven. The five regrouped with grins and laughter, because it had been a long time since they’d all seen each other properly and just  _hung out._

 

Harry still didn’t allow Louis in the kitchen, so instead Harry made tea for the rest of the boys. They all talked for a while, Louis cuddled into Harry as he sipped his tea.

 

Only an hour or two later, Jay arrived with the girls  _and then it was really loud_ _._ “Louis!” Jay nearly squealed, pulling her son into a big hug. “Oh, Happy Birthday, Lovely! You’ve grown to fast!” She cried out loudly, nearly tearing up as Louis hugged her back.

 

“Mum..” Louis giggled. “I’m not that old, don’t worry.” he explained, kissing her cheek before they pulled away. Jay was quick to move to Harry, hugging him tightly as well while Louis hugged each of his sisters, kissing their foreheads lovingly.

 

“Harry!!” Phoebe was the first to squeal out, attacking the tall boy’s legs and the other three girls fled to him, bouncing all over him with wide grins. The site made Louis and Jay both chuckle as Harry was nearly tackled to the ground by his excited siblings.

 

~~~

 

Louis and Harry’s flat was never big enough for these times of the year, but somehow they all managed to fit in the kitchen with everyone surrounded around the table full of delicious food Harry had prepared. Everyone was talking as they ate, catching up from the past few months. And Jay was sharing memories of Louis as a child to Harry, _again._

 

“Oh, and Louis was the most precious little boy.” Jay cooed, causing Louis to go crimson red as he ate his turkey and mash. “When Lottie was born, he kept asking about her and would always go check on her for me. He’d even play with the baby toys with her, such a sweetheart..”

 

Harry couldn’t help, but chuckle and grin at Louis. “Aw, don’t be shy, Love.” Harry cooed at him with a wide, cheeky grin.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, trying to look angry at Harry, but he could never  _not_  smile at him. “Yeah, whatever,” he laughed, flicking mash onto Harry’s face, making the younger grin and try to lick it off his nose. The whole table laughed and chuckled at Harry, making Louis smile wider. Soon they all settled down and Harry got up, jogging to the other room and Louis gave a questioning look. He shrugged it off, eating the rest of the mash before Harry came back, cake behind his back. He started singing and everyone joined in as Louis went crimson again, covering his face as Harry set down his cake in front of him. With one last happy birthday to Louis, Harry uncovered Louis’ eyes and he shook his head, laughing at the nicely decorated cake with race cars scattered around it and  _‘Happy Birthday Boo!’_ scrawled across the centre.

 

“Come on Boo, make a wish.” Harry murmured into his ear.

 

Louis grinned as he blew out the candles, but he really wished for nothing to change. Because everything was so perfect already, and he loved that. He even loved that Harry made him a stupid car cake to make him feel younger.

 

“What’d you wish?!” Fizzy asked with a smile.

 

“Can’t tell you, it’s a secret!” Louis grinned and stuck his tongue out at Fizzy as Harry cut the first piece for him. They all got their pieces, and everyone was chatting again about the cake and the girls were trying to guess what Louis had gotten them. But he kept his mouth shut, shaking his head at all of their guesses.

 

~~~

 

It was finally time to open the presents for the night (or at least Louis’ family and the boys, Harry and Louis had decided they’d save theirs for Christmas day.) The girls all gathered around the tree while Jay sat on the loveseat. Niall sat on the floor, playing around with the guitar he’d brought, and Zayn and Liam sat cuddled on one side of the sofa. Lastly, on the other side of the couch sat Louis on Harry’s lap. They were wrapped up in a blanket, cuddled up close to one another, sneaking kisses and giggling quietly.

 

“Yes! Thanks Lou!” Lottie screamed, grinning at the pink, leopard print curling iron that she’d pulled from the wrappings. Jay looked over to Louis with a slight glare and he just giggled again, cowering into Harry’s chest.

 

The rest of the girl’s opened their presents happily, thanking Louis for the gifts. Finally, Phoebe shouted, “Mummy, this one’s for you!” and she handed over the small box wrapped in a red ribbon. Jay smiled fondly at Phoebe and slowly opened the box, pulling out a small, gold crusted cross necklace. “From Harry and me.” Louis murmured, smiling at Jay.

 

“Oh, Louis. It’s wonderful, thank you sweetheart.” Jay said and Louis smiled at her in return.

 

The other boys opened their presents and soon all the wrapping paper was cleaned up and left under the tree were presents for Harry and Louis. Jay announced they needed to head home, and Louis gave them hugs and kisses before they were off. Zayn and Liam left next, thanking Harry for the food and wishing Louis a happy birthday. And finally by ten, Niall left, thanking them as well and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

 

The two were alone again and Louis knew Harry had more planned for the night. They kissed hotly through the night. Whines and whimpers escaped Louis’ lips and it amazed Louis how Harry could do that to him just by the most tender touches.

 

It seemed moments later, they both found themselves tangled together on their bed. Hot bodies, pressed together as Harry made Louis moan and whimper. He felt all over Louis’ tiny frame, marking his skin so that Louis knew he was only his. He was the only one who could do this to him, make writhe and whine for what he wanted, needed.

 

Neither of them lasted long after that. Louis could barely remember much as he fell asleep mumbling an  _“I love you so much.”_  All he knew was that Harry made him feel so good, and it would never change. And at that moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the younger boy who he’d first met at the bakery just three years before. He wanted everything with Harry, he wanted him by his side. He hadn’t wanted to grow up in the first place, but he wouldn’t mind growing old if Harry was there to enjoy every last moment with him.

 

~~~

By noon the next day, the two were still cuddling lazily in their bed. They chatted quietly, but they mostly stayed silent, enjoying each others company while it lasted.

 

“We have to take a shower sometime.” Harry murmured with a soft chuckle, brushing the hair out Louis’ face.

 

Louis mumbled out something in response, still protesting to move. Harry only chuckled, pulling Louis into his arms before he stood up. He carried the naked boy to the bathroom, setting him on the counter. He hummed softly as he started the shower, making sure it was warm for Louis. Once Harry was ready, he helped Louis into the shower and washed the sleepy boy. They took a short shower and after they both got dressed, Harry in some pajamas and Louis wore Harry’s grey jumper and plaid pajama bottoms. Harry made eggs for breakfast and they both ate quietly in the living room.

 

“Which present first?” Harry asked softly, smiling down at Louis.

 

“One from my Mum,” Louis yawned, watching as Harry slid off the couch to retrieve the bag. Louis set his plate down and reached forward for the bag. “Alright..Looks like a brand new cooking book for you Harry, and I got a- a pregnancy book?”

 

Harry burst into giggles, looking at the bookWhen You Know The Baby’s Kicking that was in his hands. “Open it! Read the first page to me!” Harry laughed and Louis rolled his eyes, opening up the book to see tickets to the _Doncaster Rover’s_ Game the following week. “Sweet, you know you’re going with me, right?” Louis giggled.

 

“Don’t get me too excited, Lou,” Harry said sarcastically, and Louis rolled his eyes again. “Next present!”

 

They opened the rest of the presents, finding some amusing as always and some very heartfelt. They finally got down to the last presents, two from Harry to Louis and that was it. “Where’s my present?” Harry pouted, looking at Louis from where he was at the tree.

 

“Don’t worry, I have them.” Louis chuckled. “One second..”

 

Louis hopped off the couch and ran to their room. He dug through their closet for his first present then pulled the rolled up papers from his brief drawer. He jogged back to the living room and held out the wrapped box first for Harry. “Here.”

 

Harry smiled and sat on the floor, tearing off the wrapping to see a box. Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, but the elder only urged him on to open the box. So that’s what Harry did, he pulled off the lid to see a pair of new brown boots. He chuckled and smiled, pulling them out to look at. “Thanks Boo, these’ll be good until my birthday.” Harry giggled sarcastically and Louis shook his head.

 

“Alright, my present now Curly.” Louis said with a smile. Harry handed him the first box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

 

“Wrapped it myself.” Harry giggled cheekily as Louis opened it.

 

“A striped sweater, and may I add very oversized.” Louis chuckled and gave Harry a quick hug. “Thanks Harry. Now my next present.” He murmured, unfolding the papers and handing them to Harry.

 

“What’s this?” Harry question, scanning the paper with Strong written neatly across the top. He read through the lyrics, a warm smile curling on his lips. “D-did you write this? It’s really good..Thank you so much Lou.”

 

Louis blushed, nodding slightly with a small smile. “Niall helped a bit too.” He hummed. Harry only nodded, tucking the lyrics away in the shoe box with his shoes.

 

He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Louis up with him. He turned his back to Louis momentarily, causing him to frown slightly. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, seeing that Harry was fumbling around with his last present.

 

Harry bit his lip and turned around, a small, black box in his hands. Louis gasped, shaking his head as he covered his mouth. He watched Harry kneel down and give him a weak smile.

 

“Louis.. I’ve loved you ever since we met, I enjoy being around you and spending time with you and I-I just don’t ever want it to go away.”  Harry gulped as he watched Louis. The boy was nearly in tears, letting out choked sobs. “Will- Will you marry me..?” Harry almost whispered, opening the box that displayed a small silver band with a single jewel in the centre.

All Louis could do was nod, he was speechless and could barely choke out a yes. He continued to nod frantically as Harry stood up, sliding the ring onto his finger. He pulled him into a tight hug, nearly crying himself. “I love you so much Louis, I do.” Harry whispered.

 

“I love you too, so much..” Louis whispered back, trying to wipe his own tears away. He looked up to Harry with weak smile and Harry returned a smile, kissing his lips softly.

 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Louis whispered, staring up at the taller boy.

 

“I don’t really either, I wasn’t sure if I’d get this far..” Harry chuckled nervously. Louis smacked him playfully, smiling a bit wider.

 

“You’re so stupid.” Louis giggled. “Proposing to me in your pajamas, didn’t your Mum teach you better.”

They both giggled with happy tears in their eyes, and they kept giggling and neither of them could stop. It’d be sappy to say it had been their best Christmas ever, but it really was. More than amazing, and everything was still just like Louis wanted it. Like they both wanted it.


End file.
